Going Home
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Er hat den ganzen Abend damit verbracht durch Londons Straßen zu streichen, seit er weg ist von dort. Dort, wo sie ihn nicht sein lassen, wie er ist. Dort, wo sie ihn immer noch zu brechen versuchen. Sirius ist es leid.


_Disclaimer__: JKR ist und bleibt die Meisterin. Ich spinn nur rum._

_A/N__: Ich weiß, ich hab schon zu lange nichts von mir hören lassen. Aber mit Umzug und Urlaub in Sichtweite und seiner mittleren Schreibblockade is es etwas schwierig Neues zu produzieren. Also gibt's hier wieder einen Shot, der schon ein Weilchen auf meiner Festplatte rumlag ;) Habt Spaß damit._

* * *

Regen prasselt auf den nassen Asphalt. Ein leichter Wind streicht durch die schmalen Gassen. Die Straßen Londons liegen still und verlassen da. Das Licht der fahlen Straßenlaternen spiegelt sich in den Pfützen. Manche von ihnen schimmern vom Öl der Motoren am Rand wie ein Regenbogen. 

Sirius friert.

Wasser läuft aus seinem schulterlangen Haar, tropft auf sein ohnehin durchnässtes Shirt. Die dunklen Jeans kleben an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

Er hat den ganzen Abend damit verbracht durch Londons Straßen zu streichen, seit er weg ist von dort.

Dort, wo sie ihn nicht sein lassen, wie er ist.

Dort, wo sie ihn immer noch zu brechen versuchen.

Sirius ist es leid.

Ist die harten Worte seines Vaters leid.

Das kalte Lächeln und die herablassende Art seiner Mutter.

Ist Regulus leid, der es kaum noch wagt mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn sie die Ferien über in diesem Haus sind, das er nicht mehr zu Hause nennen will. So sehr fürchtet der Jüngere, dass ihn die Verachtung der Eltern genau so treffen könnte wie Sirius, wenn er zu viel mit seinem Bruder zu tun hat.

Unauffälliger, kleiner Regulus.

Sirius verdrängt das Bild seines kleinen Bruders und läuft weiter durch die Pfützen, deren Wasser sein Hosenbein hinaufspritzt.

Er ist müde und nass und ihm ist kalt, aber er weiß nicht wohin er sonst soll. Also lieber weiter laufen. Vielleicht findet sich ja irgendwo ein trockenes Fleckchen.

„Wen haben wir den da?"

„Ganz allein so spät in der Nacht?"

Drei Gestalten lösen sich aus dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs und kommen auf Sirius zu.

„Hübsches Bürschchen.", sagt einer von ihnen grinsend.

Sirius beleibt stehen und tastet nach seinem Zauberstab, den er in seiner Hosentasche stecken hat.

„Lasst den Jungen doch in Frieden.", schallt eine weitere Stimme durch die Gasse. Aus einem anderen Hauseingang tritt eine alte Frau mit silbergrauen Haaren, die aus der Kapuze ihres verschlissenen Umhangs hervorlugen.

„Wir machen doch nur Spaß.", sagt einer der drei.

„Schöner Spaß.", schnaubt die Alte. „Macht mal lieber, dass ihr weg kommt."

Die drei murren, aber sie ziehen sich gehorsam zurück.

„Hallo, mein Junge.", sagt die Alte und schiebt die Kapuze etwas aus der Stirn. „Ich bin Dana"

„Sirius.", stellt Sirius sich vor.

„Solltest du bei dem Regen nicht besser zu Hause sein?", fragt Dana und lächelt.

„Ich habe kein zu Hause mehr.", sagt Sirius und blickt zu Boden.

„Unsinn. Jeder hat ein zu Hause, Jungchen."

Sirius denkt an Hogwarts. An die verwinkelten Gänge, die Große Halle, den Gemeinschaftsraum. An Quidditch und Streiche und Strafarbeiten mit McGonagall.

„Dorthin kann ich nicht.", sagt Sirius und mit immer noch gesenktem Blick. „Noch nicht. Die Schule beginnt erst im September."

„Aber es muss doch jemanden geben. Jemand, der ein Teil deines zu Hause ist und zu dem du auch jetzt schon kannst."

Sirius denkt an die Jungs.

An Peters breites Grinsen.

An Remus' mühsam zurückgehaltene Begeisterung für Schokolade.

An James.

An sein wirres Haar, das absteht, als wäre er eben vom Besen gestiegen oder frisch aus dem Bett geklettert. An seine leuchtenden Augen, wenn er von Quidditch spricht. An sein Lachen, das Sirius mit seiner Fröhlichkeit ansteckt.

„Also doch.", lächelt Dana und legt ihm eine faltige Hand an die Wange. „Dann geh zu ihm.", flüstert sie. „Geh nach Hause."

Sirius zögert einen Augenblick, doch Dana lächelt und nimmt sein Zögern als Einverständnis. „Gut.", sagt sie fröhlich und nimmt die Hand von seiner Wange. „Aber zuerst sollten wir dich endlich trocken legen. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn du krank wirst, sobald du ankommst. Komm mit. Ich kenne jemand, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Mal sehen, ob er noch nicht zu betrunken ist, um dich hinzuzaubern."

„Ein Zauberer?", fragt Sirius überrascht.

Dana nickt und schenkt ihm noch eines ihrer warmen Lächeln. „Nur alt genug, um auch zaubern zu würfen, Und er besitzt einen Stab."

Sie schreitet voran, biegt in eine schmale Seitengasse und betritt schließlich durch einen niedrigen Torbogen den keinen Hof eines halb verfallenen Mietshauses. Kleine Gruppen haben sich unter dem überdachten und etwas windgeschützten Teil des Hofes zurückgezogen und sitzen an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, das Kälte und Feuchtigkeit ein wenig vertreiben soll.

„Mundungus!", ruft Dana über den Hof, als sie sich dem Feuer nähert. Sirius bleibt dicht hinter ihr.

Ein Lumpenhaufen in der Nähe des Feuers bewegt sich.

„Wie viel hast du heute schon getrunken?", fragt Dana, als sie vor dem Haufen stehen bleibt. Ein rotbrauner, verfilzter Haarschopf kommt aus dem Lumpenberg zum Vorschein und schließlich auch das unrasierte Gesicht eines Mannes mittleren Alters.

„Nich viel.", murmelt er. „Carter is noch unterwegs. Der Schnaps war alle."

„Gut.", sagt Dana lächelnd. „Ich habe nämlich einen Auftrag für dich."

„Auftrag?", fragt der Mann und setzt sich schließlich ganz auf. „Was'n für n Auftrag?"

„Nun, vielleicht hättest du zuerst die Güte den Jungen trocken zu zaubern, bevor er eine Lungenentzündung bekommt." Dana geht einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Mundungus nun einen guten Blick auf Sirius hat. Er mustert ihn abschätzig mit seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen und kneift sie misstrauisch zusammen.

„Kann er das nich selber?"

Sirius strafft die Schultern.

„Natürlich könnte er das auch selbst.", spricht Dana aus, was Sirius denkt. „Jedenfalls wenn die Bestimmungen des Ministeriums Magie für Minderjährige nicht verbieten würde."

Mundungus schnalzt mit der Zunge. „'N Grünschnabel also."

„Mundungus, bitte.", wiederholt Dana eindringlich. Mundungus murmelt irgendetwas in seine Lumpen und zieht schließlich einen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Taschen.

„Weil's du's bist.", sagt er und richtet den Stab auf Sirius. Sirius widersteht dem Drang die Augen zusammenzukneifen, denn sehr sicher im Umgang mit seinem Stab sieht der Mann am Feuer nicht aus.

Trotzdem funktioniert es. Binnen Sekunden breitet sich eine angenehme Wärme um Sirius aus.

Dana lächelt zufrieden. „Und nun zu dem kleinen Gefallen."

„Ich war dir nun den ein'n schuldig.", protestiert Mundungus.

„Das war wohl kaum eine angemessene Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich dir aus der Klemme geholfen habe bei der Sache mit den Malfoys.", schnaubt Dana. Ihre hellen Augen funkeln Unheil verkündend.

„Wie man's sehn will.", murmelt Mundungus.

„Ein mal apparieren kann doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein."

„Wohin?", fragt Mundungus.

Dana sieht Sirius fragend an.

„Godric's Hollow.", antwortet er rasch.

„Godric's Hollow.", wiederholt Mundungus und kratzt sich am Kinn. „Liegt nich mal annähernd in mein'm Gebiet."

„Aber du wirst ihn trotzdem bringen, hast du mich verstanden?", knurrt Dana zornig. „Oder du kannst dir einen andern Schlafplatz suchen."

„Is ja gut.", sagt Mundungus und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Bin ja fast wech." Er rappelt sich hoch und geht hinüber zu Sirius.

„Machs gut, mein Junge.", sagt Dana und streicht Sirius die Haare aus der Stirn. „Pass auf dich auf, hörst du?"

„Ja.", sagt Sirius und „Danke." und Dana nickt nur und lächelt.

Mundungus nimmt ihm am Arm. „Godric's Hollow also.", sagt er und dann verschwimmt auch schon alles und wird eng.

Und dann stehen sie im Schatten eines Baumes am Hauptplatz der kleinen Ortschaft.

„Endstation.", sagt Mundungus und grinst.

„Danke.", sagt Sirius, als Mundungus ihn loslässt.

„'Danke' is n bisschen wenig, findest du nich?", fragt Mundungus. „Dein Name wär schon besser."

„Mein Name?", fragt Sirius überrascht.

„Jup.", nickt Mundungus. „Is immer gut zu wissen, wer ein'm noch nen Gefallen schuldet. Kann nie wissen, wann man n Zeugen braucht, der bestätigt wo man gewes'n is, wenn man nich wo eingebrochen hat oder irgendwas irgendwo für irgendwen besorgt hat, nich?"

„Ich finde nicht, dass mein Name eine angemessene Bezahlung ist.", sagt Sirius und versucht so viel Black'sche Überheblichkeit in seine Worte zu legen, wie ihm nur möglich.

Mundungus mustert ihn, wie man ein wertvolles Schmuckstück betrachtet, um seinen tatsächlichen Wert zu schätzen. Dann grinst er. „Hast das Spiel schnell verstanden, Grünschnabel."

„Ich lerne generell schnell.", sagt Sirius trocken.

„Also gut, ich leg ne kleine Besorgung für dich oben drauf. Wo du mich findest weißte ja jetzt.", sagt Mundungus, dem die Neugier ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. „Ich hoffe nur für dich, dein Name is es auch wert, Bürschchen."

„Sirius Black."

Ein Grinsen tritt auf Mundungus' schmale Lippen. „'N Black, wie? Nun, kann nich schlecht sein nen Black zu kennen."

Sirius will gar nicht wissen, in welche Geschäfte Mundungus normalerweise verwickelt ist, um den Spross einer schwarzmagischen Familie als Glücksfall zu betrachten.

„Also wennste was brauchst, Mundungus Flecher is zur Stelle. Is nie schwer mich zu finden."

Sirius nickt. „Danke.", sagt er noch einmal.

Mundungus grinst. „Eine Hand wäscht die andere, nich?"

Dann knallt es und der Zauberer ist verschwunden.

Wieder ist Sirius allein und wieder im Regen. Er läuft über den Platz und biegt in James' Straße ein, läuft schnell, damit er nicht wieder vollkommen durchnässt wird.

Er erreicht das Einfamilienhaus und bleibt unter der Überdachung, die über der Haustür angebracht ist, stehen, um zu Atem zu kommen.

Dann klopft er.

Er kann Mrs. Potter etwas rufen hören und dann Schritte an der anderen Seite der Haustür. Dann geht sie auf und er steht da.

James.

Das erste Lächeln seit Tagen stielt sich auf Sirius' Gesicht.

„Hey Jamie."

James ist einen Moment lang zu überrascht um zu reagieren, aber dann macht er einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmt Sirius, zieht ihn so nah wie möglich. James' Wärme lässt Sirius erst jetzt erkennen, wie kalt ihm die ganze Zeit über war.

„Wer ist es denn, James?", ruft Mrs. Potter aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Sirius.", antwortet James und zieht Sirius ins Vorzimmer, grinst und flüstert. „Willkommen zu Hause."


End file.
